


Living with the stars and the trees

by Readomon



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Fluffy, Roomates AU, bellamy is basically the big bro, fun fun, in florida, weve got some university action going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readomon/pseuds/Readomon
Summary: Basically a straight up roommate AU. Hopefully some cute shenanigans. Both Clarke and Lexa are pure beans.





	1. A Vacancy

Lexa needed a place to stay. Clarke needed a roommate.

Lexa looked up at the bulletin board inside a small diner. A specific flyer caught her eye.

Need a place to stay? I need a roommate. It’s a nice two bedroom apartment, I promise.

She let out a little snort. Not the best way to advertise a vacancy. Pulling the flyer off the board, she sighed and called the number. A man picked up the phone.

“Hello?”

Lexa was wondering if she dialed the wrong number. “Hi, yes. I am calling about the roommate flyer.”

There was a yell in the background that sounded somewhat like a ‘Bellamy, stop answering my phone when I am not in there!’

She waited for a minute before another voice came over the line. A woman’s voice. “Hello? I am so sorry, this is so unprofessional. My friend decides it is ok to answer my phone without my permission.” Lexa almost laughed because the last few words were clearly directed towards said friend, most likely with a glare thrown in. “Anyway, yes the room is still available. Just go into the diner and ask the manager for the number of my real estate agent friend, Indra. I know it seems like a lot of trouble, but I am not good at paperwork and she owes me a favor.” There was a loud crash on the other side of the call. “What the hell! Oh my goodness. I am so sorry please give her a call, I need to deal with something.”

Lexa just stood there, processing the conversation she just had. It really did seem kind of sketchy to have to go through all of this trouble, but she desperately needed a place to stay because school starts in less than a month. She folded up the flyer and went through the diner door, looking to find the number of ‘Indra.’

* * *

  
Clarke was fuming at the situation at hand. She should be happy that she just got a call concerning the roommate flyer, but she was too busy being mad at the mess Bellamy just made. He was practically sitting in a puddle of Mac n’ Cheese.

“Bellamy, that was probably one of the most important phone calls ever.” She tried to keep the anger out of her voice. “Please clean yourself up. Don’t feed it to Barney, I got yelled at before.”

Bellamy stood up slowly, being cautious about the food. “Whatever you say, princess.”

That is when the anger that had built in the pit of her stomach came out. “Bellamy! I can’t have you pull this shit anymore! Especially since I might get a new roommate, that is, if we didn’t scare her away! I will only be able to hold on to this apartment for a month longer if I don’t get a roommate! And we both know Florida isn’t a place that you can find an apartment this nice at this low rent! So please, clean this up.” She lowered her suddenly very loud voice. “Listen, I love you like a brother, but this has got to stop.”

Bellamy nodded and started doing as she asked in silence.

It was true that he was like a brother to her. She had only known him for her freshmen year, but they grew close quickly. He replaced the hole left when her actual brother died. Wells. He may have been adopted, but still. She still couldn’t think of his name without remembering his death. A face that she could no longer see. It took everything in her to force the tears down. Clarke looked at the clock. It was just about time to go. She took her coat off of the counter and nodded a goodbye to Bellamy. She couldn’t afford to be distracted.

 

* * *

  
Lexa finally got on the phone with Indra after ten minutes of being on hold. She was a lovely lady and knew exactly what she was calling about.

She looked up the building. She checked to make sure the address was correct. Her eyes scoured the place once more. The exterior was very intimidating, and the interior was worse. When she walked in, she was immediately greeted by a security guard asking her to put all of her metal objects in a bin. When she got through the mini PSA-like checkpoint, there was a secretary who certainly wasn’t hired to be a warm and welcoming face.

The greying woman look at her with sharp eyes. “What can I do for you?” Her voice sounded like it could kill a man.

Lexa couldn’t help but gulp. “I am here to see Indra.”

The secretary sent the iciest glare over her glasses. “Do you have an appointment?”

Lexa could feel that the woman might be trying to break her. She straightened out and forced herself to speak clearer. “Yes, a ten thirty meeting.” The clock read ten twenty nine.

“Lexa?” The secretary confirmed.

“Yes, ma’am.” She almost felt like she was being grilled by a drill sergeant.

The woman slid a pass across the desk. “Take the elevator on the right to floor 40. Monroe will help you from there.”

Lexa nodded and took the pass, heading towards the elevator. She pressed the button labeled ‘40’ and waited for the elevator to start rising. When the button didn’t light up she realized she probably should swipe the card she was given. This time, with the added key, she pressed the button and traveled to the 40th floor. When she got out, it already seemed like a completely different building. It had a much warmer feel. A woman approached.

“Lexa?” The secretary asked.

She nodded in confirmation.

“Right this way, Ms. Indra is waiting for you.” With that the lady started in another direction.

Lexa followed until she was in front of a glass office. Inside the office sat a dark woman, looking about the age of 45, with glasses on the bridge of her nose. The woman inside smiled warmly and gestured for her to come in. When she opened the door, the smell of cinnamon and pine trees overwhelmed her. It seems that Indra could see that.

“Oh, I am terribly sorry if the smell overwhelms you. I was just getting homesick and needed a pine tree smell with some cinnamon.” Indra shook her head. “It can be hard when you come down from the north.”

Lexa let a weak smile spread across her face as she sat down. She knew the feeling. It was a big stretch moving from Washington to Florida. “Yes, I get the feeling. I love the smell of it anyway.”

Indra gave a smile that was pure pleasure. “Oh, I am glad you do.” Turning away from her computer, she gave Lexa her full attention. “So, you are here to talk about the apartment with Clarke, right?”

She gave a nod. That was as much as she could do because the woman in front of her was radiating so much happiness and warmth, it was almost overwhelming.

Her warm smile was replaced by a smirk. “Well, she is a tricky one. Her apartment is lovely, in a great building with many great things, but there is a catch.” It seemed like Indra paused for dramatic effect. “The girl is like a five year old. She can drain the energy out of you with one look.” Her voice lowered to a whisper. “I would swear she was a vampire if she didn’t go outside.”

This allowed Lexa to laugh. “Really? Well, I think I will take my chances.”

“Ok, well we will need to pull up your paperwork and I will see to it. I was promised that if I helped with the paper part, I was allowed to choose her roommate.” Indra started typing at her computer.

She was slightly confused. Indra was ‘choosing’ her? “What exactly are you two to each other? I mean, she told me you owed her a favor.”

Indra laughed without looking away from the screen. “It is more of a mutual thing. A ‘if I do this, then you do that’ kind of thing, if you will. As for our relationship, I would like to think I am almost a motherly figure in her life, a second mom, if you will.”

Lexa couldn’t help but smile. Indra seemed like a great person to have as a mom. “That’s cute.”

Indra nodded and stopped typing. “Ok, so it says here that you are Lexa Woods, 18 years old, born in Seattle, good credit score, and it looks like you are heading to college.” She looked at her. “Is all of that correct?”

She nodded. “Yes, all of that information is correct.”

“Well that is good, because all you need to do now is sign a few papers and you will be able to move in! Unless you want to see the place first.” Indra added the last part to be cautious.

Lexa knew she really didn’t have time to look at a place and ponder. “No, I am ready to sign.”

“Ok, well I will have Monroe get all of that paperwork and have you on your way within the next hour!” Indra paged her assistant.

It was good to know that she was going to have a stable living place within the hour.


	2. Meet The Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa arrives at her new apartment and meets her new roommate, as well as getting a tour.

Clarke just about smashed the alarm clock into pieces. It was Saturday morning, and she needed to start her day before ten. She got a call last night telling her that a girl named Lexa was to be her new roommate and was coming over the next day with all of her stuff. She was up until at least midnight cleaning everything. She rolled herself over and set her feet on the carpet. After sitting and pondering what she was doing with her life, Clarke started her morning routine. Grabbing some workout clothes, she put her hair in a ponytail and went out in the kitchen. There wasn’t much to eat in the refrigerator, but she grabbed one of her last yogurts and made sure it was still good. It wasn’t long before she finished her breakfast and started her workout routine. She was hoping she could be done and showered before Lexa got there, however she was not so fortunate. Before she knew it, there was a knock at the door. She jolted up and looked down at herself. Not very presentable. Oh well. Walking over to the door, Clarke tried to make herself look like she wasn’t just in a waterfall. She opened the door and her breath hitched in her throat. There stood a girl, one year younger than herself, and absolutely beautiful. All brown hair and green eyes, with a form fitting shirt and some tight jeans. She needed to recover quickly.

“You must be Lexa!” She blurted out. “I am sorry I am not very presentable, I honestly meant to be done working out by now, but I lost track of time.” It took her a minute to realize that she should probably let in her new _roommate_. She stepped aside quickly. “So, this is the apartment!” _Clearly. Way to go, Clarke._ She looked at the bag in Lexa’s hands. “You can just put that wherever for now, we will figure out our arrangement in a few days.” She allowed for the silent girl to take in the apartment before her. “So, this is the kitchen, it isn’t very stocked right now thanks to a mishap.”

The thing that Clarke feared most happened. Lexa turned towards her. “This is a lot bigger than I thought it would be.” She said in _the cutest damn way possible_.

“Yes, it is pretty nice.” Was all she managed to reply.

Her new roommate ran her fingers along the granite countertops. “Would said mishap be what happened when our call ended?”

Clarke turned red, remembering the incident. It probably sounded fantastic over the phone. “Yes, that would be it. Don’t worry, nothing caught on fire.” Yes, jokes were the only way out of uncomfortable situations for her. She turned to the hallway. “So the rooms are down here, you passed the half-bath when you walked into the living room. I like to think that is the guest bathroom.” She turned to see just green eyes staring back. “Anyway, this is your room.” She opened a door revealing a plain white room with a queen-sized bed that had four undressed pillows and a comforter on top. “Um, I didn’t know if anyone wanted to put their own covers on, so I left it.” She moved over to a desk in the corner. “This is my old desk, I assumed whoever my new roommate would be would need a desk. Um, you feel free to decorate any way you see fit. The only thing I don’t recommend is accidentally putting a hole in the wall.”

Lexa laughed. “You sound like you speak from experience.”

She finally felt her old self returning, the one that was usually unfazed. “No, I just assume it is a bad idea.”

“Ah. So I can put whatever in here?” Lexa inquired.

“Yes, as long as it isn’t illegal, please. You can move around the bed and desk or you can get rid of them, it’s up to you.” Clarke shrugged, not able to give much more information on the room.

Lexa seemed fascinated with the options she had. “Well that is nice.”

Clarke turned back to the hallway, hoping that Lexa was following. “So my room is at the end of the hall. It is usually unlocked and opened, but if it is closed please knock. It’s not like I’ll be having anyone over, but I just like my privacy.” She clapped her hands together, unintentionally making Lexa jump. “Speaking of privacy, the walls are super sound proof. Do what you will with that information. Also, you can draw lines in the sand with me when you need to. Let me know if you just don’t want me going into your room or eating your cereal or what have you. The bathroom is right across the hall. Unfortunately, that is the one thing I can’t give you. It is a shared shower, however it is very spacious and I have like, three products I use. It is also a double vanity. So basically, there is tons of space.” She looked around. “I think that is it!” She looked up at the clock and slightly panicked. “Um, I hate to leave you without helping you unpack, but I have somewhere I need to be in fifteen minutes.” Clarke dug in her pockets and threw a keychain at Lexa, who clumsily caught them. “Those are all of the keys, all color coded and labeled for you!” And with that she ran into her room, threw on a shirt and jeans. She was almost out the door when she remembered something. “Oh, and here is my number. Text me if anything comes up and call me if it is an emergency.” Then she was out the door, running down the stairs and leaving her new roommate in the dust.

* * *

  
Ok, so Lexa had come prepared. She was ready for the hyperactive girl she was warned about. What she wasn’t ready for was when an attractive 19 year old wearing nothing but workout shorts and a sports bra opened the door. It killed her that she could say nothing. She was too busy admiring her new roommate. Blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, blue eyes that outshone the stars, and a smile that could probably blind someone. Not only that, but she was somehow warm, welcoming, and intimidating at the same time. It all seemed to go by in a flash, the apartment showing. She tried so hard to keep her eyes off of Clarke. Eventually she was captivated by the room she was given. She was also caught off guard about how respectful Clarke was about her boundaries, even the ones she hasn’t set yet. She almost missed the fact that Clarke had somewhere to be and almost didn’t catch the keys thrown her way. Or the number that was scribbled down on a shred of paper in a rush. She came prepared. Just not for Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same thing was said after the first chapter, send prompts my way if you feel like it! Love you guys, especially your comments! <3
> 
> [Come and bug me on Tumblr!](https://readomon.tumblr.com/)  
> Or Don’t.  
> That’s Cool Too.


	3. Lunch & Interigations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven and Octavia want to know more about Clarke's new attractive roommate.

Clarke regretted this.

 

“Was she pretty?” Octavia pressed.

 

She let out a sigh. “I don’t know, I wasn’t paying attention to that.” That was such a lie.

 

“Which is Clarke code for ‘she was absolutely fucking gorgeous and I won’t talk about it’” Raven snarked before shoving her face with more fries.

 

“Remind me why I come out to lunch with you guys?” She was so done talking about this.

 

Completely ignoring Clarke’s last statement, Octavia continued. “So how was your first impression?”

 

She turned slightly red at the memory. Her being in workout clothes and Lexa being, well, Lexa. “Nothing much.”

 

“What happened?” Raven asked, buzzing with excitement on the topic.

 

She buried her face in her hands. “I kind of sort of walked up and answered the door in my workout clothes.” She needed to hide her face.

 

Octavia burst into laughter. “You mean the clothes where your abs are completely on show?”

 

“Oh and don’t forget the biceps and legs!” Raven joined in.

 

“That would be the one.” Clarke had run out of embarrassment to give at this point.

 

“So she was pretty, and you were in one of your hottest outfits on accident.” Octavia summarized.

 

“Yup. And I had to bail on her to come eat with you losers.” She earned a glare from Octavia and a kick from Raven.

 

“What are going to do?” Raven asked on a more serious note.

 

Clarke looked out the window of the diner. “I don’t know. Just be as much like my normal self as possible.”

 

Octavia scoffed. “You’re not even going to try and get with her?”

 

Clarke looked up with her carefully crafted signature glare. “I need a roommate, not a partner. Plus, I don’t even know her that well. For all I know, she could just be a pretty face.”

 

Raven grinned at Clarke’s statement, Octavia soon joining.

 

“Don’t you fucking dare tell Bellamy. You know how protective he gets.” She told both of them.

 

Octavia nodded in agreement. “I can understand that, but I don’t know if Reyes can.” She shot a glance at Raven.

 

Raven pretended to look hurt. “I can keep a secret!”

 

Octavia let out a laugh. “We know you _can_ keep them, it’s just you _won’t_ keep them.”

 

The bickering went on until finally they had to leave. The only problem was that she had to talk with Lexa again. And probably everyday for a while. She could convince herself that she could do it. It will all work out. Nothing will happen and they will just be roommates.

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa was dripping with sweat by the time she finally got the last box upstairs. She didn’t have that much stuff, but without help it took longer than she would’ve liked. She plopped down on the couch and looked out the large window to her left. It was a really nice apartment, the flyer didn’t lie. She was about to stand up to go unpack in her new room when she heard the door open. She looked over expecting to see her hyperactive roommate, but instead sees a tall man with ruffled black hair. The man froze at the sight of Lexa.

 

“Who are you?” The man quickly asked, eyebrows lowered in confusion.

 

She walked over and extended her hand. “My name is Lexa Woods. I’m Clarke’s new roommate.”

 

He started shaking her hand. “Hi. I’m Bellamy. Clarke’s friend. We go to school together.”

 

Releasing his hand she nodded. Suddenly she remembered something. “You were the guy who picked up the phone when I called to ask about the apartment.”

 

Bellamy looked ready to speak when the door opened again. This time it was Clarke. “Hey, Clarke…” Bellamy said uncertainly.

 

Paying no attention to Lexa, Clarke stared at Bellamy. “Bellamy, what are you doing here?” Clarke managed to spare a glance towards Lexa. She quickly looked away from the blonde.

 

“Uh, I was just coming to apologize for the other day. But I can leave since you have your new roommate and you probably want to help her unpack and stuff.” Before Clarke had a chance to speak Bellamy was out the door.

 

Clarke just stared after him. A few minutes later, she turned to face Lexa. “I’m sorry about that. He has a key, so he can get in when he wants. I can tell him to knock next time.” It seemed Clarke inspected her for a second. It made her want to squirm in place. “Right, I should probably help you unpack like he said. It looks like you got everything up here ok. I’m sorry I couldn’t help.”

 

“It’s fine!” Lexa said quickly, without thinking. Clarke raised an eyebrow at her. “I mean, it was fine. I don’t have that much stuff and I’m sure whatever you had to do was important.” She rubbed her arms, trying to avoid eye contact.

 

Clarke shrugged and walked past her. “Not really.” She said as plopped down on the couch. “Just had to meet my insane friends for lunch.”

 

Lexa allowed herself to laugh. “Is Bellamy one of said insane friends?”

 

Clarke looked up at her. _Stay calm, Lexa._ “No, he wasn’t there. My other two girlfriends were grilling me about you. Seeing what you were like.”

 

_Girlfriends? Oh, girl friends._ She nodded. “What did you tell them?”

 

Clarke seemingly stiffened. “I just told them how I was completely rude when I was that unpresentable and that I had to run out on you.” She nestled into the couch. “And how embarrassed I was.”

 

Lexa managed a smile. It was nice to think that Clarke was so worried about her first impression. _She made quite a big first impression._ She shook her head. “No, it’s fine. Really.”

 

Clarke poked her head out of her mini hiding spot. _God, she is being too cute._ “Well.” She shot up, making Lexa flinch a little. “Since I’m here now, I can help you unpack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this fic so far, but we have run out of pre-written content. Oh noes. I hope you like it so far as well.
> 
> [Come and bug me on Tumblr!](https://readomon.tumblr.com/)  
> Or dont.  
> Thats cool too.

**Author's Note:**

> I love all my bbys. Hope you enjoyed, yet another WIP I’ve had sitting here.  
> [Come and bug me on Tumblr!](https://readomon.tumblr.com/)  
> Or Don’t.  
> That’s Cool Too.
> 
> Btw I love prompts soooo much, hit me up with any prompts, I usually do Clexa, Supercorp, Bechloe, And soon some Avalance/ Agent Canary. If you want another ship, I will try it.(idk if you noticed but I do a lot of wlw)


End file.
